This application claims the benefit of Korean Application No. 2001-77128, filed Dec. 6, 2001, in the Korean Intellectual Property Office, the disclosure of which is incorporated herein by reference.
1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to a computer, and more particularly, to a computer having an improved casing structure.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, a computer is placed on a table. However, the table may have limited space and thus, a user may want a computer that occupies a small space and has a casing structure convenient to replace or repair hardware components of the computer. Consequently, arbitrary closing of the casing structure during replacement or repair of the hardware components may disturb the replaced or repaired work and cause accidents. Therefore, to meet a user""s demand, there has been proposed a computer occupying a small space and having a casing structure convenient to replace or repair hardware components.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a computer in which a movable casing rotatably combined to a main casing is stopped from being closed arbitrarily while a casing is opened to replace or repair hardware components.
Additional objects and advantages of the invention will be set forth in part in the description which follows and, in part, will be obvious from the description, or may be learned by practice of the invention.
The foregoing and other objects of the present invention are achieved by providing a computer including a main casing having an opening to accommodate a plurality of hardware components, a movable casing rotatably combined to the main casing to cover and uncover the opening of the main casing, and a stopper located on one of the main casing and the movable casing. The stopper rotates between a stop position, at which the stopper prevents the movable casing from closing the opening at a predetermined angle, and a withdrawal position at which the stopper allows the movable casing to close the opening.
According to an aspect of the invention, the stopper is rotatably located on the main casing transverse to a rotation direction of the movable casing, includes one end part protruding out of the main casing at the stop position, and is positioned at the inside of the main casing at the withdrawal position. The movable casing has a latch flange latched on the one end part of the stopper at the stop position.
According to an aspect of the invention, the computer further includes a power supply in the main casing, wherein the stopper is rotatably combined to the power supply. Also, the computer includes a spring having a first end fixed onto the power supply and a second end supporting one side of the stopper to elastically restore the stopper to the stop position.
According to another aspect of the invention, an outside of the power supply has a spring through hole through which the second end of the spring protrudes, and an inside of the power supply has a fixing bracket to which the first end is fixed.
According to another aspect of the invention, the power supply has stop projections including a first stop projection adjacent to the stopper to prevent the stopper from rotating beyond the stop position, and a second stop projection opposite to the first projection to prevent the stopper from rotating beyond the withdrawal position.
According to yet another aspect of the invention, the stopper includes a handling lever opposite to the one end part thereof, and a plate of the power supply has a recess part at a position corresponding to the handling lever.